Ningyo Hime
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Una sirena que desea poder ver el mundo fuera de los mares, sin embargo termina enamorandose de un humano una noche de tormenta. -Aunque mi voz se apague poco a poco, Mis recuerdos siempre a tu lado estarán, Incluso al fundirme con el cielo y el mar,Yo estaré protegiéndote- Advertencias adentro.


**Nombre de la cancion: _Ningyo Hime_  
**

**Cantante: Luka Megurine  
**

**Pareja(s): Keith/Lync, mencion Keith/Gus  
**

**Advertencias: Mencion de yaoi**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan No Me Pertenece En Lo Mas Minimo.**_

_Aunque mi voz se apague poco a poco_

_Mis recuerdos siempre a tu lado estarán_

_Incluso al fundirme con el cielo y el mar_

_Yo estaré protegiéndote_

Siempre te ame, y por ti di mi aleta y mi voz, la cual en el mar había sido considerada la más hermosa, ahora lamento mucho que ya no me puedas volver a escuchar, pero no importa, porque a pesar de fundirme con el cielo y el mar, al convertirme en espuma de mar, no importa, yo siempre te protegeré.

_Un deseo ardía, dentro de esta vida_

_En lo profundo del vasto océano_

_Esperando el día en que pueda salir_

_Y por fin ver el mundo fuera de los mares._

Siempre había tenido el deseo de conocer el mundo fuera de los mares, ver el cielo azul sin el agua de por medio, sentir aquello que era llamado aire y a su vez, sentir como quemaba el fuego. Estaba impaciente por ver el mundo, que mis hermanas Mylene y Hydron me platicaban. Esperaba impacientemente el día para salir de aquí…

-No te preocupes –dijo Mylene, de cabello largo azulado y cola de un azul claro

-Es verdad, cuando tengas 15 años, podrás salir a la superficie- ahora le dijo un chico de cabello largo rubio con una cola de color café.

-Si… Y será pronto, muy pronto- Fue la respuesta del, de cabello largo, rosa pálido y cola de igual color.

_Bajo oscuras nubes de tormenta_

_Te vi bajando a las profundidades del océano azul_

_Mi corazón se estremeció_

_Por primera vez, sentir el dulce y amargo amor._

Fue días antes de cumplir mis quince años, cuando te vi bajar en aquella noche tormentosa, de cabello corto rubio, piel nívea y vestido de un hermoso rojo, probablemente eras un príncipe. Asi que rápidamente me dirigí hacia ti, para ayudarte a salir, puesto que tu barco había sufrido un accidente e inconsciente habías terminado.

Al sacarte del agua te cante un poco, reaccionaste por un momento, pero justo cuando ibas a despertar, me vi forzado a irme, puesto que nadie debía de verme, y otra persona, de cabello azulado que miraba como despertabas a la vez que pedía ayuda a más gente que iba con él.

Sin saberlo, me enamore tan solo de verte… Pero lamentablemente…

-Estas acaso loco- le grito Mylene a Lync

-Pero… Pero… No parecía mala persona, más bien… -trato de defenderse

-Es imposible, no debes enamorarte de un humano, no somos iguales- se quejo ahora Hydron

-¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes no entiendes!- les grito Lync, molesto para salir de ahí.

-Espera… -trato de detener Mylene, sin éxito alguno

Por esa razón, y para poder estar junto a ti, decidí ir con la bruja del mar "Fabia"

-Así que quieres ser humano- pregunto con interés mientras le veía con una sonrisa

-Así es, por favor, quiero tener piernas como tal-

-Está bien, cumpliré tu deseo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, pero a cambio, me darás tu voz-

Lync se quedo estático, la bruja probablemente había escuchado que su voz era una de las más hermosas en todo el océano, y por eso probablemente la querría, pero no importaba, él deseaba ir con su amado, y eso haría

-Está bien, te daré mi voz, a cambio de piernas-

-Perfecto, ahora pon atención-dijo Fabia mientras comenzaba con el hechizo- No podrás hablar, ni cantar, cuando intentes caminar, sentirás como si caminaras sobre un montón de vidrios, será un gran y agudo dolor

-No importa, mientras este a su lado- con una sonrisa, Lync se le acerco, mientras sentía como le arrebataba la voz y terminaba por escuchar la voz de la bruja, antes de quedar inconsciente.

-No olvides tampoco, que si el príncipe se enamora de otra y te rompe el corazón, morirás y te convertirás en espuma de mar… -

_Y aunque mis piernas sientan dolor_

_Lejos este se irá si junto a ti yo estoy_

_Y aunque no sepa bailar así como tu _

_Atenta te observare._

Después de despertar, afuera del palacio de su príncipe, como había supuesto, descubrió lo que la bruja le había dicho, no tenia voz, si tenía sus piernas, mas sin embargo, levantarse significaba un gran esfuerzo y dolor.

Su príncipe, que descubrió se llamaba Keith Clay, era una gran y amable persona, y le ayudo en todo, incluso le dejo vivir con él. Durante ese día y el siguiente, había comenzado a practicar, no solo para estar de pie, sino también para poder evitar sentir dolor y caminar bien, lográndolo justo antes de que el príncipe llegara y la sacara a pasear por la ciudad.

Amaría poder bailar como él, mas sin embargo, no era buena bailando

-Si no sabes bailar, te enseñare- dijo Keith

De esta forma, el príncipe tomo su mano y le saco a bailar, lo que le hizo sonreír de felicidad, y que a pesar del dolor, no importaba.

_Por fin lo entiendo es casi imposible  
Que mi corazón se funda con el tuyo  
Aunque mi alma grite fuertemente nada puedo hacer para poder alcanzarte  
Esa noche desde el barco, escuche la voz de mis hermanas  
me entregaron un cuchillo me dijeron que debía matarte_

Sin embargo, el destino conspiro en mi contra, y tus padres te dijeron que debías casarte, lo que me hizo sentir triste, pero me dijiste que como no encontrabas a la persona de tus sueños, aquella que te había salvado, no veías a nadie más con quien casarte, si fuera por mí, te diría que yo te salve, pero no podía hablar.

Pero tú dijiste, que cuando regresáramos de visitar al otro príncipe que tus padres querían que conocieras y si no era de tu agrado, como todos los demás, entonces te casarías conmigo… Aquello me hizo más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero como dije, el destino conspiro en mi contra.

Viste al joven y te diste cuenta que supuestamente fue él quien te rescato, siendo esto una mentira, pero sin poder hablar, no pude hacer nada, mi alma grito fuertemente cuando fuiste junto a él, pero tu no lograste escucharme.

Su boda fue ese mismo día, en un barco, era de noche cuando este había zarpado, yo me encontraba llorando, me habías roto el corazón, me encontraba en un rincón, cuando escuche la voz de mis hermanas, y me dirigí a verlas.

-Lync, hablamos con la bruja de mar- me grito Mylene, que al igual que Hydron, tenía el cabello corto

-Nos dio esto, una daga, dijo que si matabas al príncipe antes del amanecer, y regresabas al mar, recuperarías tu cola y tu inmortalidad- dijo Hydron mientras me lanzaba dicha arma

Yo solo asenté y desaparecí de su vista.

_Cantare, cantare, desde el fondo del mar_

Los recuerdos, de todas las cosas que viví en el mar, junto a mi padre el Rey tritón y mis hermanas, vinieron a mi mente sin ningún aviso ni nada por el estilo.

_Cantare, cantare, con todo el corazón_

Y entonces todos los momentos que pase contigo, Keith, aquellas veces que bailamos, me hablaste, leímos, y reímos me hicieron comenzar a llorar, mientras alzaba la daga encima de ti, mientras dormías con tu ahora esposo Gus

_Aunque no puedas escucharme más  
yo seguiré cantando solo para ti  
mi canción se fundirá en el viento  
llegando a ti y envolviéndote_

Pero no fui capaz de matarte, por lo que al amanecer, y aun sabiendo mi destino, me lance al mar, con la daga entre mis manos, mis hermanas se me acercaron y al tocarme vieron que me convertía en espuma de mar.

No importaba, fui feliz junto a ti, y si ahora serás feliz junto a él, todo estará bien.

Cuando me di cuenta, mi alma y espíritu habían salido de la espuma, y ahora me había convertido en una criatura del aire, según me dijo Alice, que somos criaturas que llevamos el roció por el mundo con nuestras lagrimas.

Te vi por última vez, llorando mientras mirabas el mar, porque ya no me podías ver, mientras tu esposo estaba a tu lado, abrazándote.

Me acerque a ti y te di un beso en la mejilla igual que él, yo seguiría cantando, así mi canción, la voz que tu habías buscado en un principio se fundiría en el cielo, llegando hasta ti y envolviéndote.

_Aunque sé que en espuma me convertiré  
seguiré amándote por siempre  
al fundirme con el cielo y el mar,  
yo por siempre te protegeré_

Yo te amare por siempre, este donde este, fundiéndome entre el cielo y el mar, como había deseado un día, llevaría el roció por el mundo, pensando siempre en ti, aunque no me vieras yo estaría ahí protegiéndote.

_Y al fundirse el cielo y el mar, tú a mi lado, estarás._


End file.
